The pit of our hearts
by Lydia-hi
Summary: Nicercy AU... The most interesting of all though was the underworld. It was covered with mystery and stories that made Percy shudder... Percy and Nico meet in a camp designed to test their limits and then things start to get complicated. Warnings: OOC,OC, boy/boy, omegaPercy/AlphaNico, rating may go up. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
warnigs: OOC, OC, boy/boy, Nicercy.  
**_A/N:There is not enough Nicercy out there and since I am obsessed with this kind of stories I decided to write one to get it out of my system._

* * *

** The pit of our hearts**

* * *

**Percy woke up with a sense of dread. He took a quick shower, he brushed his teeth and then he got dressed in jeans and a blue shirt. He took a deep breath, he had a weird feeling for this day. He headed downstairs towards the kitchen.**

**His father ,Poseidon,was at the head of the table looking tense. His stepmother was next to him her head buried in the newspaper. His older brothers, instead of goofing around as usual, were glaring at their father looking seriously angry. Tyson and Annabeth the twins were silent but their eyes were hopeful. Okay something was definitely wrong.**

**Percy approached them slowly, trying hard to remember if he had done something stupid. He sat down next to Tyson waiting for permission from his Alpha(his father in this case) to start eating breakfast.**

**"This is ridiculous father, you can't send him there! It will be too dangerous!" exclaimed Theseus. Triton nodded in agreement. "yes, there are too many Alphas and Betas there. I don't like this idea at all."**

**Percy was getting annoyed. They were talking about him. That much was obvious. Okay he was an omega, and a small one, but he was not powerless. He was smart. He could outwit someone in a fight and he was fast. Also he could use his small form to his advantage. Besides Annabeth always said that power is nothing against wits or something like that. He still could not understand what his brothers were going on about.**

**"May I ask what this is about father?"he interrupted them.  
Poseidon looked at him and smiled. Percy knew he could get away with a lot of disobedience because as Annabeth once told him he was cute and adorable and their baby brother who melts their hearts with his adorableness. Her words, not his.  
**

**His father's answer interrupted his thoughts. "Camp half-blood and camp-Jupiter united. They are accepting omegas this year, you know for training."  
Camp half-blood and camp-jupiter were located in a neutral region in the middle of the five Kingdoms. Creatures of all kinds lived there during the summer. They could train and learn there. Annabeth and Tyson were spending their every sumer in camp half-blood since they were seven. Age didn't matter there. Triton had left when he turned 18 so he could help their father rule Atlantis, one of the five kingdoms. Theseus worked there as a trainer. Percy was not allowed there because he was an omega until now.**

**Percy was astonished. "But how..." he asked. Poseidon smiled gently. " Lupa and Chiron suggested it and all the kingdoms except Hera's agreed. So I take it you would like to go?You might even find a mate without us finding one for you" he said hopefully.**

**He gave him a huge lopsided grin ignoring the mate part.  
****"Yes! I would love to go! Thank you dad!" he said, his sea-green eyes sparkling with barely suppressed joy. Then he noticed Triton's look. When Percy was born their mother didn't make it. Theseus was six , Triton eight, Annabeth and Tyson were four. Triton had blamed him, he had not talk to him unless he wanted to yell at him or scold him. That's why he didn't eat much or talk much back then and even now he was sometimes reluctant around him because he felt like he had destroyed his life. Triton's attitude had stopped when after a fight six year old Percy had jumped of the stairs and hit his head on the floor so hard that he passed out. He woke up a day and a half later in a crying Triton's arms yelling that he loved him and how sorry he was and that he was his baby brother and he didn't want him to follow mommy. After that Triton was the most protective and strict of all his family.**

**Percy gave him his best kicked-puppy face, his sea-green eyes watering, bottom lip quivering. "Please Tri, I will be really careful, I will stick close to Annabeth and Ty and I will call you if anything happens. Please don't disapprove of this." he begged him. Percy could literally see the minute his brother's will crumpled. Ha, works every time. Triton let out a long sigh of despair. "Fine little bro but one misstep and you are back at the palace where I can keep an eye on you. Is that clear?" he said in his big-Alpha-brother voice.  
"crystal" Percy said. Excitement clear in his voice.**

**"Great"Amphitrite said. The woman his father married five years after the death of his first wife. She was kind and loving but kind of distant. She was more of an aunt than a mother. But they liked her anyway. " You will pack today, we leave early in the morning. We will drop you there and then leave. See if you like it there, If you don't call us and we will come and get you as fast as we can, okay sweety?"  
"Yes, Amphi"Percy said smiling at her. "Good, now eat,I am starving" Poseidon said and everyone gave a small laugh.  
**

**Percy could barely sleep that night. Tomorrow he would be able to make friends and learn with them. He would finally meet people from the other kingdoms. Other creatures ,besides werewolfs and merpeople ,he was not allowed to meet. He didn't know much about the other kingdoms. He had heard about them though. **

**Hera's kingdom was the realm of queen Hera the ex-wife of Zeus the king of the second kingdom. They said that Hera was cruel and evil but truly smart. An evil mastermind. Zeus was a strict king but a just one. He got a little paranoid from time to time but they said it was only because he was overly worried for his children. The third Kingdom was New Rome ruled by queen Bellona. People there were very disciplined but a little too proud of theselves. Then there was Atlantis. His father's kingdom. Here people were simple, open and honest. It was also most close to the sea since they had a lot of weremerpeople. It was famous for the beauty of the architecture and the unique colours of the scenery. ****The most interesting of all though was the underworld. It was covered with mystery and stories that made Percy shudder. Their King was Hades a handsome man who everyone feared. **

**With these thoughts running around his mind Percy closed his eyes and fell asleep.**

* * *

_A/N: Okay , I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. English is not my native language so I probably have a lot of mistakes. So if you could point them out for me I would be grateful. I am trying really hard to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome. Be nice. And sorry for the shortness. Hopefully the next will be longer._  
_Thank you,_  
_Lydia_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No.  
Warnings: OOC,OC,boy/boy.  
Nicery,** **Nico/Percy.**  
_A/N: This chapter was a bit difficult to write but here you go. I hope you enjoy it and I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Thank you for the reviews, follows , and favs._

* * *

** The pit of our hearts**

* * *

**The next morning Percy was the first one up. Which was unusual since he could sleep three days in a row. Sleep was one of his favourite pastimes after all. He went through his morning routine taking his time and then tiptoed his way into the kitchen as quietly as he could so as not to wake the others.**

**He was wearing his jeans and an orange camp Half-blood T-shirt. It was one of Theseus's old ones so it was a little big on him but it was hardly nonticeable. He could buy new ones but he didn't really want to. Old things held memories. Memories held feelings. Percy liked feelings.**

**And though they were the royal family of Atlantis they were not rich. No one in Atlantis was. Atlantian people were simple, they didn't care about riches and wealth and power, they despised greediness and arrogance,they admired beauty, on the inside or on the outside, kindness, compassion, love, innocence, feelings. And though the ocean was so close to them, full of treasures and riches, they didn't touch any of it because they didn't want to , they didn't need to, because it would lose it's beauty. That's why Percy loved his home so much.**

**People here were trustworthy , kind and loving , some less than others , but still it was in their genes. Percy was the youngest of the royal siblings and when it came out he was an omega he half expected judgment and disapproving stares but he was pleasantly surprised to have the whole of Atlantis fuss over him as he grew up. They even glared and threatened the visitors who did as much as look at him funny. He really loved them.**

**But he didn't know if the people from the other kingdoms would respect and accept him. He knew for sure that Hera's people were cruel and the Romans strict and difficult. The sky palace was a mirror of his father's but a bit more formal and the underworld , he didn't know. He worried that if he got treated badly and one of his siblings found out he would be sent home. And he didn't want that.**

**He wanted to meet other people and talk to them, he wanted to make friends and have adventures with them, he wanted to visit other places and see the world from all the different angles possible. **

**Poseidon told him once that he had the potential to do great things. His brothers and sister had supported that opinion although Triton said he didn't like it one bit. He could get hurt and he hates seeing his baby brother hurt. Percy had smiled at him.**

**He didn't believe his father but he wanted to make him proud. Make all of his family proud. Despite Triton insisting they were already proud of him. He didn't believe him.**

**His thoughts were interrupted by the rest of his family entering the kitchen. They were all smiling and looking happy, cracking jokes and laughing. Triton sat down next to him, Tyson on his other side. With a nod from their Alpha they started eating breakfast.**

**"Okay, Triton and Theseus are going to carry your things to the car and drive you there. Once you have arrived Annabeth and Tyson will carry their things to their cabin and inform their canselor of their presence. Theseus will carry Percy's thing to cabin three since its an omega cabin, you Percy will find Chiron, he will probably be in the big house and you will get a tour, try to make some friends Percy and stick close to your siblings, I want no complains from your teachers, is that clear? " Poseidon said in his serious Alpha voice.  
"Yes,father" they said in unison.**

**The car drive lasted 12 hours. Theseus and Triton took turns driving. Finally they were walking up hill, the smell of strawberries strong in the air. On the top of the hill was a big pine tree with a sign that read : camp half-blood and camp Jupiter. The borders of the camp. When they reached them Annabeth and Tyson took of running towards the cabins.**

**The place was huge. On the right side of the camp a vast forest laid out as far as Percy's eyes could see. On the left side were the ****strawberry fields. Up ahead of him he could make out the cabins, there were many of them, at least 25, forming a circle. In the center was a bonfire despite it being summer. On the right of the cabins was the dining pavilion and the big house. On the left side were the training areas. From up here he could only make out the climbing wall.  
Behind the cabins was a huge lake it's crystal waters gleaming in the sunlight. Percy felt himself smile. This place was beautiful.**

******Percy headed towards the big house with newfound enthusiasm. Some people shot him curious looks but not hostile which was good. The door to the big house was open so he entered without knocking. No one was in what he supposed was the living room so headed to the door in the left from where he could hear soft whispers.**

**"It's missing.." a smooth, deep voice was saying. Percy couldn't make out the reply. "No, Luke refused to tell me anything. Octavian is trying to help but... wait...someone is here.." Percy decided that now it was a good time to knock so as to make it less like he was eavesdropping.**

**"come in" a tired voice said. Percy entered and stared. A bearded middle aged man was sitting on a wheelchair , a newspaper on his lap, a kind smile on his lips and a warmeness on his brown eyes. But Percy was staring behind him,**  
**discreetly he hoped. A tall man was leaning in the wall his arms crossed casually in front of him. He was maybe a little older than Percy, a year or two ,**  
**muscled and lean, olive skin, black curls falling messily in front of impossibly black eyes, smirk in place, not so discreetly after all. **

**"eemm, h-hi, I-I was wondering if I-I c-could t-talk t-to m-mister Chiron." Oh crap why did he have to stutter! The mysterious man's smirk widened, his eyes gaining a sparkle. Great, at least he was amusing him. Note the sarcasm. Hopefully the smell of his nervousness could hide the smell of his _ahem excitement. _The man was obviously an Alpha. Percy tried hard to block the smell of pomegranates and earth and mystery, because apparently mystery had a smell and it was Percy's new favourite, emitting from the man.**

**"Oh, you must be Percy Jackson, it is great to finally meet the youngest of the Jacksons, I am Chiron, this is Nico, you are going to stay with Leo another omega in cabin three. Leo will be here in a few minutes to give you a tour. Please have a seat Percy." Chiron told me.**

**"I can give him a tour." offered Nico in his smooth voice while grinning sending shivers up Percy's spine. He didn't have an Atlantian accent but Percy couldn't tell where he was from. He had never visit another kingdom.**  
**"Alright, show him the camp and then take him to cabin three, okay?" said Chiron already picking up his newspaper.**  
**"Come mio bello, I have a lot to show you" said Nico dropping an arm around Percy's shoulders and winking at him.**

**Percy couldn't help it, he blushed. Nico chuckled.**

* * *

A/N: If anyone is confused the native language in the underworld is Italian, in Atlantis Greek, in New Rome Latin, and everywhere else English. But the international language is english. Please if you spot any mistakes point them out for me in a review or a PM. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for your time.  
-Lydia


End file.
